Shadows by Night
by yume26
Summary: It was the shadows that kept her company by night.


**This story just popped out no where and I couldn't help but to write it down. I know this is a crack pairing but I h****ope you guys enjoy it.**

******Warning: hint of adult theme **

"Tsu-kun is not coming home again."  
Sat on the empty king bed in an enormous room with the silk blanket wrapped tightly around her body was the Vongola Decimo's wife who went by the name of Kyoko Sasagawa.  
10 years had done well to her figure. Her hair had reached the middle of her back. Her body had curves like a woman. Being a Mafioso's wife had changed her gentle aura and sharpened it into a more mystery and indifferent that could attract any one that was drawn by the unknown. The smile that no longer carried the happiness but instead was replaced by a wistful expression which she hid from the world. Especially from him.  
She knew from the beginning. From the moment Tsuna asked her to be his wife. She knew by then that she had signed up for these lonely nights, those sweet lie that others continued feeding her with, the danger that lurked in every corner.  
But she didn't mind really.  
Not when she had _them_ to accompany her when everyone had gone for their mission.  
"Why haven't you gone to sleep yet?"  
A smile appeared on her lips upon hearing the gentle voice. She had been waiting for _him_. Turned her head toward the owner of the voice with the beautiful smile still presented, all of her sadness and worry disappeared instantly.  
As she looked up to meet his eyes, Kyoko couldn't help but to admire his soft beautiful blue orbs. Those eyes had captured her and tore down her defense when she first met him.  
"I couldn't sleep. So I wait for you."  
A sign came from him. His eyes lowered a bit in worry. As he made his way slowly toward her, his cape and the pin-striped vest were discarded on the chair nearby and left only his white shirt.  
Still smiling, Kyoko scoop over and patted the spot next to the side of the bed she was laying on as indication for him to join her. A bold move for a married woman like Kyoko but this has been normal to them for the past months. Besides, it was not like she was cheating. They were just lying on the bed and cuddling until she fell asleep. Then he would leave, or so he told her. The side next to her was always cold when she woke up.  
Carefully tugged both of them under the blanket, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer until their chest only an inch separated. He kissed her forehead and lingered there a bit longer to inhale the sweet vanilla scent of her hair.  
"Buona notte e dolce sogno, mia cara."  
Kyoko buried her face in his chest and slowly closed her eyes before succumbed to sleepiness.  
But not before-  
"Good night to you too, Giotto."  
A gentle smile curved his lips as he gazed at her sleeping form lovingly.

* * *

"Woah"

Even though Kyoko had visited Tsuna's office countless times in the past, she couldn't get over the shock of seeing stacks after stacks of paperwork filled the entire room. There were times she couldn't open the door and had to ask Gokudera to blow the door to get Tsuna out before he died because of suffocation.

This was one of those times. But the person who helped her was someone else.

"Tch, I expected the brat to learn his lesson since last time he skipped his paperwork."

Kyoko turned to her right side and spotted the irritated First Storm Guardian. The everlasting scowl reminded her of Gokudera-kun. But this person was calmer and more thoughtful when the situation was dire.

"I though you know that he wouldn't. After all Tsu-kun was Giotto-san's successor." Kyoko commented amusedly.

The scowl on G's face worsened if possible.

"Don't remind me. Giotto was a lazy idiot when he was younger. I had to hunt him down whenever he skipped paperwork."

Kyoko held a hand over her lips to hide the giggle.

"I can't imagine that seeing Giotto-san now."

A "Tch" was heard before G walked past her to Tsuna's desk and pick up a sheaf of paperwork.

"Well, come here. The sooner we started sorting out this paperwork, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

His loud snort brought Kyoko out of her giggle. Startled, she hesitatedly ran to his side. As a thought crossed her mind, she couldn't help but smile warmly which caused the man in front of her blushed and turned away.

_"I didn't even ask for his help."_

* * *

Today was Sakura Viewing Day of the Vongola Family. Every year during spring season, the entire family minus Kyoya-kun (claimed that he didn't like crowding) along with the Varia (thought they never shown up), The Millefiore Family (no one invited them), The Former Acobaleno, and The Shimon Family would get together in the Sakura garden that was a gift from Nono to help Tsuna feel close to his home in Japan.

Not this year thought.

2 days ago, the Family had received a letter from a rival family that they were declaring war against the Vongola. Needless to say, Tsuna and the others had not let this slide. The main battle force of the Vongola and allied Families had gone to battle.

As usual, Kyoko was left in the dark. Her husband had lied and told her they were only going for a negotiation but she knew better. Even so, she had smiled and wished him luck.

"Kyoko-san, where should I place this?"

The First Rain Guardian or he had told her to address him as Asari-san shown up holding a tatami decorated with cherry blossom pattern in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other.

"Under this tree, please Asari-san." Kyoko said pleasantly.

When The First Rain had heard that she would continue with the Sakura's viewing even without her family, he had proposed to join her saying that he hadn't participated in such activity for a long time. Kyoko had happily agreed.

"Where are the others, Asari-san?" Kyoko wondered.

"Ha ha, Giotto told me to tell you that they will catch up as soon as they clear up some... quarrels."

At this, Kyoko couldn't help but giggle. Really, the First Family could be amusing some time.

"Now that the setup is done. Do you want to start eating first or you want to wait for the others, Kyoko-san?" Ugetsu suggested.

"Let's wait. It's more fun if we are all together." Kyoko replied.

Those two sat down and admiring the beautiful view. Kyoko was gazing at the cherry blossom pleasantly while reminiscing the last time she and the Family went here together.

It was a mess. Nearly everyone were drunk and passed out. Gokudera was shouting insults at Lambo while said person was crying and throwing dynamites. Kyoya was having fun bitting people to death for crowding and Mukurou was mocking him. They turned to fight each other. It took a lot of effort to replant the whole garden after the guardians nearly destroying it. Tsuna kept whining over the paperwork for weeks.

Still, those times were fun seeing that the whole family rarely spent time together. But now...

Without her notice, the smile had gone and her eyes held a wistful expression in them. Noticed this, Ugetsu snapped out of his trance and brought his hands inside some boxes and searched for a particular object.

Kyoko was lost in her musing until a melody brought her back to Earth. Her full attention was brought back to the First Rain who was playing his flute with a calm expression. As if the melody had the tranquility ability like the flame she had seen him and Takeshi-kun used, her sadness was washed away and left no negative feelings behind.

Slowly, her eyes closed and a happy smile adorned her face.

Until the other guardian showed up, Ugetsu had fulfilled his duty as the Rain Guardian and washed away her sadness.

* * *

Death was expected after a mission.

Whether it was death of enemies or family members, they all brought up negative emotions. Most of them was regret for not be able to figure out a better way to end the conflict. Tsuna was always the one suffering the most. Her husband though had matured into a man but his heart was still of the soft caring innocent teenager boy.

Her effort to cheer him up resulted in failure seeing that he locked himself off in his office and refused to see anyone. Even her.

He didn't see the pain he inflicted on her by doing so.

"You are so cruel sometimes, Tsu-kun." Kyoko thought solemly.

Time like this, Kyoko usually disappeared in the huge mansion and hid her presence from everyone. She would find a solitary place every time and hid in there until she felt asleep or until someone found her and took her back to her worried husband not knowing that they took her back to suffer. If she couldn't comfort anyone, then she wouldn't want to see anyone as well. Everyone were so cruel to her. They put up a hurtful expression as if to ask people to comfort them but the moment someone did so, they shooed that person away. Even her husband was the same. He was so focused on his own guilt that he failed to realize that she was hurt too. Hurt because she was incapable to protect them. He and his pride only added up to her wound.

So tired of being refused, she ran away.

Eventually she ran out of breath and had to stop running. Took a look of the surrounding, Kyoko realized that she had arrived at the cemetery. Anyone who came here could figure out that this place was dedicated to the family's members that lost their life in battle. Rarely anyone came here unless to added to the death list.

Thinking that no one would find her here, Kyoko opted to use this place to hide.

As she walked past tombs after tombs, she found herself trying to recall the face of the person that had their names written on the hard stone. Some of them she recognized, but some she doubted she ever saw their faces in the mansion.

"Will it be my name one day?" Kyoko thought.

She smiled bitterly. If she was to die, sure someone would be sad but she doubted that they would bother to visit her grave. Because Kyoko understood that no matter how hurtful it was, people would move on and no matter how much her husband loved her, he couldn't trust her wholehearted.

She kept walking around these endless graveyards and reading out loud the name as if to call back their souls until she spotted a person she knew so well.

Stepped up behind him, she cleared her throat to catch his attention. He didn't turn back. Either he didn't hear her or he was too caught up in whatever he was doing, though she doubted it was the first one. That left the second reason.

Kyoko stepped up a little bit to take a look at what he was doing. She came to the conclusion upon seeing the Bible on his hands. Seeing this was a formal moment, Kyoko decided to keep silence for the priest to continue his praying.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, yet no one seemed to had found the lost princess. However, for once Kyoko did not mind this silence because this one was completely different from the silent treatment that everyone gave her in the past. In the presence of this holy man, the silence only brought calmness and peace to this war-like life of her and took her thought away from the ominous future even for just a moment.

Kyoko smiled but this time it was more sincere_. "If Knuckle-san was to pray for me like this when I die, then death seems so not scary anymore." _

As the faint footsteps coming toward her hiding place got louder by seconds, Kyoko knew that her "rest" had ended and it was time to go back and calm her silly husband that everything was fine and she was not about to left him.

Turned toward the priest again, Kyoko murmured a quick _thanks you_ before leaving.

Said man's lips curved up a bit as he too disappeared in the night.

* * *

"I want chocolate cake and remember to add strawberry on top of the cake too, woman."

Kyoko raised her eyebrows and looked that the boy who just spoke amusedly.

"How can it be a chocolate cake if it has strawberry on top, Lampo-kun?" Kyoko chuckled.

The boy only pouted and gave her a childish glare in return to her teasing. He really hated it when she treated him like a child. Seriously, even short-tempered G treated him like an adult by hit him in the head and called his awesome self an "idiot" and kicked him even harder if he asked for someone to accompany him. Even his boss considered him to be _mature_ enough to do the mission alone. _Oh he was mature all right._

Yet in this tiny space called "the kitchen", all of the glory and fame of being the fearsome Thunder Guardian of the Vongola's First Generation went out of the window and he was reduced to a teenager boy who needed to be taught by an adult. To make the matter worst, the said adult was none other than the brat's wife- Kyoko Sasagawa.

Honestly, he had no ideas why his boss and other guardians had taken a liking to this woman so much. Even _Alaude_ and demon _Daemon_ acted politely in front of her.

"_The world must come to an end."_ Lampo cringed.

At first, she was just a plain woman to him. Not to mention that she was married and he had no interest in someone who was already taken. Her husband was an idiot and thoughtless brat to the extent that he thought that she had no idea about what he and his family were doing behind her back. When the First Guardian first intruded in her life, Lampo still considered her a plain woman and tried to stay away from her as far as possible. Key word: tried.

His first encounter with her was in this very same kitchen. Back then, he was too hungry and decided to eat the whole kitchen. But when he got there, there was no other food but cakes and no one but this woman. She had noticed him when he stepped into the kitchen. After that she had gave him all the cake that she just made before he voiced out that he was hungry.

"_Now come to think about it, how did she know I was hungry?"_ Lampo thought.

Anyway, being too hungry to think coherently, he devoured all of the cakes. He got to admit, for a plain woman, her cooking was … delectable. _Not that he would admit that to her._

After that event, whether he came to the kitchen, he would found cakes and cakes. No doubted the woman made it. Sometimes she would be there too and tried to chat with him. At first he had rudely ignored her thinking doing so would make her stop but the woman had proved him wrong.

He did not remember when he had surrender to her cooking and persistent, but he found himself willingly engaged in conversation with her.

It wasn't that bad now that he got himself a private cook and a company that won't whack him in the head if he made a sarcastic remark. However, he was still not pleased to be treated like a child.

After all, a child wouldn't be able to notice the amount of cake she made was too much for two people and that she always wore a sad expression whenever she gazed at the tuna fish-decorated cake.

* * *

It was raining heavily outside. The whole mansion was engulfed by the mist and dead silence. Most of the residents had left for their missions including their beloved boss and his trusted guardians. The maids and bodyguards were the only people left but by far they hadn't been Kyoko's favorite.

_"They might be spies."_ Kyoko reminded herself.

With no destination in mind, Kyoko chose to wander around the mansion. Before she noticed, she was already in front of the garden.

Pausing to look at the pouring rain, she shrugged and stepped outside.

This garden was the gift from Tsuna for her 19th birthday. When he heard that she loved gardening when she was young but couldn't get the opportunity since her family didn't have a garden back then. She was overwhelmed by joy when he took off the blindfold and showed her the present. She had jumped into his arms and kissed him right on the lips in front of his whole family. When she came to her mind, Tsuna had passed out from blood loss. Reborn had smirked and told her to take responsibility which she did. Nana and Iemitsu had jumped up and down when they heard that Tsuna and she got together.

Despite her soaking attire, Kyoko couldn't help but smile at the memory. This garden had always been her comfort before she met them. Her eyes darted around to find a bench and it was not long before she found one. She was about to run there and flop down but a familiar silhouette stopped her.

Pale blond hair with trench coat. A name flashed in her mind as she recognized the one person who was currently sitting on the bench. His back was shown to her.

_"Of course he would be here. After all beside me and Tsuna, no one usually visits this place."_ Kyoko thought solemnly.

Normally, one should be caution or freak out when they this person. After all, he shared similar appearance and characteristic with Kyoya-kun. Not to mention that they didn't earn the tittle of being the strongest guardians of the family in their generations for nothing. When one saw him, "run" was the safest thing to do.

But Kyoko being Kyoko...

"Hello Alaude-san."

Said man didn't need to turn to his right to know that she had occupied that spot.

Thus, their one-sided conversation commenced.

"Nice day isn't it, Alaude-san."

"..."

"I hope Tsu-kun and the others haven't got in trouble because of the weather."

"..."

"Say, Alaude-san, you are all wet. Are you cold?"

"..."

Seeing that the man had no intention to reply, Kyoko's smile disappeared. Her mood changed from cheerful to distressing.

_"I shouldn't have intruded." _

With that thought, Kyoko stood up and was about to walk out of the garden until a hand caught her wrist in a firm yet gentle tug.

Astonished, she turned around to look at her "captor" but disappointed to only see her wrist in his hand. His entire attire was unchanged.

She was about to say his name but a suave voice cut her off.

"Stay"

Eyes widened, she stayed silence as if expected him to say more but nothing came. Kyoko signed but this time her lips curved up a bit.

_"Just like Kyoya-kun."_

She sat down on her old spot but he still didn't release her arm.

They sat together under the rain.

Once in a while she would glance at him to watch his expressions but his face betrayed no thought. She pouted and glanced away.

A hint of a smile adorned his impassive face before disappeared as fast as it came.

* * *

"Nufufufu, It seems that your wonderful husband has forgotten his own wedding anniversary again."

...

" I wonder how many times he forgot already. Nufufufu... Three? ...Five? … Or was it ten?"

...

"What a horrible husband he is, isn't it my dear?"

...

"Shall I kill him for you my dear?"

...

Kyoko ignored his taunt and focused on her cooking instead. Today was her and Tsu-kun's wedding anniversary and like usual he was not home to celebrate it with her. She knew better that he never forgot this special day. It just that he was occupied with his duty as a Mafioso Don. She knew he was sorry when he called earlier and apologized to her. She knew the next day he would come home with a bouquet of flower and they would spend their entire day in their bedroom where he would show her how sorry he was.

It was another routine that she was familiar with but the pain of spending the special day alone always brought wound to her heart.

Not anymore.

The sound 'ding' came from the oven alerted her that the cake was finished. She attempted to take it out but someone beat her to it.

"Hmm, melons flavor. I didn't know that your husband was into melon." Daemon said amusedly.

Smiling warmly at the man, Kyoko took the cake out of his grasp and used a knife to cut it into two parts.

"It's not. But I made this cake for you because your hairstyle reminds me of melon."

A vein popped on top of his head at the melon hairstyle remark. How dare this audacious girl called his hair resemble a melon?

With only three strides, he had invaded her personal space. He lifted her chin up so that their eyes could meet.

"Nufufu, how courageous of you my dear to call my hair a melon. Shall I punish you for that?"

Kyoko only smiled wider at his threat which made him taken back.

"You wouldn't do that."

Daemon raised an eyebrow at her claim. His voice came out amusedly.

"Are you sure about that? How can I pass such a wonderful opportunity to hurt that brat?"

This time he directed his threat to her husband but still she didn't waver.

"You won't because you had experience that pain before. You should understand it better."

A shocked expression adorned the Mist Guardian face. How come she knew about his past with Elena? Surely, her husband wouldn't share something that related to the mafia with his wife, right?

Lost in thought, he failed to notice a pair of arm pulled him to a fragile body in a hug. He snapped out of it when he heard her soft voice.

"I guess we are both fool in love."

For some reason he felt the need to return her affection and he did. His arms made it way around her waist and return the hug. His eyes slowly closed and he surrendered himself in her warm body.

_"So let's celebrate this day together."_

* * *

He carefully turned her around. Her back faced his front. Slowly he moved the strap of her nightgown away from her shoulder exposed the smooth skin. He brought his lips to where the strap used to be and left a butterfly kiss on the skin.

He traced the outline of the nightgown before pulling it down as well. His lips repeated the same action but this time the kiss was more intense. His teeth grazed the skin roughly that blood oozed out. Then as if to apologize, he licked the wounded skin until blood no longer came out. He placed several kisses on the same location before repeated the act.

After minutes had passed, he finally lifted his head to admire his handwork.

There, on the smooth surface was a red mark that contrasted the white color of her skin. Even so, the sight could never be more beautiful to him knowing that she carried his mark.

"You are playing with fire, Giotto."

Unstartled by the sudden voice, the man named Giotto turned to the intruder.

"G"

"She is your successor's wife."

_'She belonged to someone else'_ .Both man got the hidden meaning.

Both parties continued to stare at each other. G's orbs were fierce as if to tell his boss to back down for once. In contrast to such strong emotions in his right hand man's eyes, Giotto's orbs were indifferent and betrayed no emotions.

After a while, G broke the silence.

"You are playing with fire, Giotto." He repeated.

His boss in turned only brought his gaze back to the sleeping beauty in his arm that was oblivious to the whole situation. His eyes softened before he brought one hand to lift a strand of orange lock to his lips and kissed it gently. He lingered there a bit longer as if to savor the vanilla scent on her hair that he could never got enough of.

"I know but she is worth the burn."

**G95? Seriously? Anyway, please review :)))**


End file.
